Shèngdàn Qíjī
by Hannaadi88
Summary: A simple task- helping one of the eldest nations in the world realize the merits of Christmas. So why is it turning out to be so hard? -Dedicated to randomlvr1-


_Shèngdàn Qíjī_

_-o-_

It shouldn't require much, really, if one thought about it. After all, Christmas was universal- countries and nations, even non-Christian ones, celebrated the holiday of good wishes and tidings just for the fun of it. Especially the Asians, who tried desperately to become as westernized as they could. The holiday itself held almost no religious meaning to it anymore. It was all about the presents, the trees… and perhaps some moral trait here and there. In today's reality, in which the globe was an international village, it was hard sticking any religious theme to anything, less one offend another. Especially here, in the United Kingdom.

So it shouldn't be hard to explain and perhaps convince Yao to spend the holiday season with him. After all, one winter holiday was just like the other, right? Nothing to it. Besides, it would be a good opportunity to strengthen relationships with the up and coming world superpower. Best to know what side your butter is spread, his boss said.

But now, looking back at his idea, Arthur couldn't disagree more with what he had thought. Introduce the merits of Christmas to a man built on tradition? One who prided himself in being one of the- no, _the _oldest- nations around? It was a lost cause from the start. But the other was already there, waiting politely in the other room for the Englishman to leave the toilet and give him the 'grand tour' he had boasted about.

Ah, bullocks. He'll be lucky to maintain _somewhat _of a relationship after this. There was bond to be some type of argument… Nevertheless, he was a gentleman. And being one, he had to be true to his promise. Like it or not, he would go through the original plan. And hope on the way for a Christmas miracle.

Letting the tap water fall into his cupped palms, Arthur lifted them up to his face and splashed himself with the cool and refreshing essence. It helped him clear his mind and stable his nerves. The way Yao presented himself; one would think that he was visiting royalty. Breathing in deeply, the Englishman ran his hand through his hair nervously, flattening it out a bit, and straitened his coat. He couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. He'll get over it soon… He'd better.

With that last statement whirling through his mind, he opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the wooden panel behind him. Trying to create a somewhat cheerful aura- after all, it was Christmastide!- he ventured through the hall and steadily walked into the living room.

There, nestled stiffly on the couch, sat his Asian guest. His black hair was tied in his usual ponytail, but instead of his army uniform that Arthur was so used to seeing, Yao was wearing a dull black suit. His face, always a mask of tolerance and politeness, turned to him upon his entering. Slowly, he stood up and walked towards the Englishman with a hesitant smile. Then, as if unaccustomed to it, he extended his arm. Looking slightly baffled, Arthur took a step forward, not sure what the other wanted from him. Yao's smile became strained as he continued to hold out his arm, not wavering for a moment.

With a jolt, Arthur realized that the other had intended on him to shake it, and quickly shot his own arm forward and shook his guest's hand courtly. A faint blush marred his cheeks at his slowness. He internally blamed it on how Yao never offered his hand for a shake before. This must be a good sign- perhaps the other wished for a strengthening of their relationship as well? Heh. Perhaps that miracle he was hoping for wasn't as out of reach as he thought it would be.

"Are you ready to go?" The Brit asked, already starting to make his way towards the door. The other walked slowly after him, considering his surroundings with his serious and dark eyes. "Yes, I am." Arthur mentally winced at the briefness of his guest. How could he make him open up? Well, perhaps with enough Christmas cheer…

At the doorway, he opened the closet door and fished out a dark coat for his guest. Then, smiling, he handed it to Yao. "It gets cold here. You better carry it on you, just in case. We'll be out a lot today." Returning the small smile, the Asian took the garment and put it on, issuing a soft 'thank you'. It was a tad big on him, but neither of them commented on it as they ventured outside the house. After a couple of minutes, they fell into a placid step, walking in a pace they both enjoyed.

Arthur always spent the Christmas season in his London manor, hardly a block away from the residential palace. He loved that area of town- the elegant houses, the greenery alongside the paved sidewalks, behind iron fences… It was reminiscent of one of his favorite eras, in which his dear queen Victoria reigned. But now, it was especially beautiful- icicles hanging from light poles and street signs, the cold air nipping at his ankles and neck.

It was as if London was holding his breath, waiting for the first snow to fall. Decorations that followed the rule 'less is more' hung here and there. Nothing too elaborate, like Alfred sported. The dolt, trashing his place with blinding lights and cliché décor. Arthur preferred it as minimal as he could afford, complimenting the natural beauty of the town rather than marring it.

Now, even though it was nothing like America, the Asian kept looking around at each decoration or group of children bunched up together, singing carols, with rapt interest. But try as he might, Arthur couldn't find the approval he was hoping for in those dark eyes. What was wrong with what he had? He tried to raise a subject they would probably agree on. "It isn't at the moment, but when it starts snowing, there isn't anything more tranquilizing than looking at the street, all covered with snow. Pure, white snow."

Yao, on his part, wrinkled his nose at the statement. "White is the color of death. I can't see why you or anyone would want to waste your time looking at it." He paused, looking around. "On the other hand, red is a lucky color. You should wear it more." Arthur wasn't sure if to be amused or offended. "But we use a lot of red as well! Our cranberry garlands, wrapping paper, clothes…" The Briton gestured towards a particularly merry man, passing by in a Santa Clause getup. "There! Even Santa wears red!"

The Asian nodded, but still didn't seem satisfied. Agitated, but not letting it show, Arthur decided to try a different approach. Universal morals should go over well, should they not? "Christmas is not only a celebration of the birth of our holy father, but a holiday of charity and goodwill. Many people volunteer in soup kitchens and help give out food to those in need. It isn't only about the individual and his family- Christmas is a holiday of giving."

To that, Yao laughed. "Ah, but what about the family? They are one's most important relation. Without your family, you are nothing. I heard that Christmas is one of the holidays with the highest suicide rate, due to people who don't have anyone to celebrate it with." He added dryly, looking straight in front of him. "Indeed, Christmas is all about giving, buying and receiving. All commercialized, with no meaning."

That. Was the limit. Arthur felt his face redden- a lucky sign?- in anger as he stopped dead on his tracks, in front of a shop window full of Christmas related figurines. His guest, noticing that he had stopped, turned around and walked back to him. "What is the matter?" He had the audacity to ask.

The Englishman breathed in shallowly, trying to calm down. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing… And I assume you have a holiday that is all about _family_? Such a perfect holiday exists in your culture?" If the Asian had noticed the sarcasm in the other's voice, he hadn't shown any sign of recognition. His face immediately lit up as he grinned at his host.

"Of course! New Years is all about family! From praying to the ancestors to the family meals, it is safe to say that one of our most important holidays in our calendar is family oriented. We pray for good fortune, a long life and well being of our relatives and ourselves. Besides," his smile, somewhat smug, widened, "-our food is better."

Furrowing his brows in annoyance, Arthur pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest. "I beg to differ. What is wrong with Christmas pudding, for example? Or bread sauce?"

Yao rolled his eyes. "For one, they are unhealthy. Second, you Westerners try to stuff in as much flavor into one dish as you can. We, on the other hand, prefer it more simple, like lotus seeds or fish."

Instead of answering, Arthur simply turned away from the other and peered into the shop, finding the elf doll on the side simply _fascinating. _Looking at the other with concern, the Asian stepped closer to his host, turning from the proud man he was moments ago to a somewhat more hesitant nation. "England? Are you okay?"

Holding back the urge to snap 'United Kingdom', Arthur turned back to the other with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his temples in a soothing manner while answering. "Yes, I'm fine. But tell me, what about, er, the romance?" The Asian looked back at him with a weird expression, one of relief mixed amusement. "Romance?"

At his tone, the Englishman's face turned red again- this time more by embarrassment than from anger- and started stuttering. "W-well, you know… Here, Christmas is a time you spend with your, um, l-lover... Does your new years have any romantic aspect to it?"

Yao chuckled. "While it isn't the main focus of the holiday…Yes, I suppose. You remember those locus seeds I told you about?" Arthur nodded, unsure of the relevance. His guest's voice turned low, a mild blush marring his cheeks as well. "Well, the significance held to that special dish is to indicate many male offspring…If you know what I mean?"

This time, it was Arthur's turn to restrain a laugh. Seeing his host's efforts, Yao chuckled out loud, giving himself to the impulse. The other gave in as well and joined his guest in his amusement. From a tense aura, they had somehow released it all with their joint laughter.

While they were busy, a small snowflake fell on top of Yao's nose. Startled, they looked up.

It had started snowing. Fluffy, soft snowflakes fell down from the sky, enveloping the world in a blanket of white. His guest, it seemed, was entranced, his gaze never wavering from the darkened sky. Finally, he brought down his head and looked at Arthur. "It…It looks a bit different here than at home. It isn't so bad, I guess…"

The Englishman beamed and resigned himself to continuing to gaze at the frozen substance falling from the sky. After a moment's thought, though, he spoke up, a mischievous smile on his face. "You know, there is another romantic custom we have here. It is said that if you do something in particular with your significant other while standing next to a mistletoe bush and plucking its berries, it brings good luck."

Yao tilted his head, curious. "What do you do exactly?"

The Briton stepped closer to the other, bending slightly, taking his guest's head between his hands and bringing their faces close. "This." He murmured before closing the small gap between their lips, pushing his against the other's softly but firmly. Startled, Yao was about to pull back before he realized that like the snow… the kiss wasn't too bad. Instead, he allowed the Briton to wrap his arms across his waist and melted into the kiss willingly.

A Christmas miracle?

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, LAUREN! 3 Are you still in doubt of what prompt I chose? 8D I hope it fits the requirements *shuffles* All in all, I think I did a pretty good job, considering that I don't celebrate the holiday nor am English or Chinese XD A lot of research went into figuring out some details (okay, 5 minutes on google), but I already knew some things from the beginning ':D _

_The misteltoe bush can also be one leaf, depending on where you live. In England, my impression is that it's a bush rather than a leaf *nods* Please correct me if I'm wrong._

_May you have a fun, merry, awesome and whatnot day, cher. And yes, that is French. Deal ;3 If Arthur seems too bold, please remember that he is supposed to be the seme in this relationship, and that he is a secret romantic ^^ In any case, yeah... ramble is over XD_

_-Hanna_


End file.
